


Lianhan Sidhe

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [18]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Human Bog King (Strange Magic), LITERALLY, Sidhe, Size Difference, fairy marianne (strange magic), g/t dynamic, krudes missverstehen von mythologie meinerseits, she's so tiny & he's a giant
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Bog verliert am Bach den Halt, dann verliert er die Realität und am Ende vielleicht sein Herz.Heavily inspired by "The Fairy Dance" by Lady Jane Francesca Wilde (1888).
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Lianhan Sidhe

**Author's Note:**

> cn: drogen (erwähnt) |  
> das lied ist mit relativer sicherheit über drogen, aber idc, jetzt ist es über fairies  
> es ist auch ziemlich ooc, i am sorry
> 
> _and you showed me the meadow, and milkwood, and silkwood  
>  and you would if i would, but you never would  
> so i chased down your posies, your pansies in my hosies,  
> then opened my hands and they were empty then_   
>  [+_493](https://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/5479.html?thread=316263#t316263)   
> 

Die Kälte und Nässe des Moosbodens kriechen in seine Knie und die Knöchel seiner Fingerglieder, die bis zum Anschlag im Boden versenkt sind. 

Es ist seine eigene Schuld, denkt er, zumindest glaubt er, dass er sich selbst die Schuld zuweisen muss. In gutem Glauben und vollem Pflichtbewusstsein hat er eine Behausung für das Kleine Volk in seinem Garten aufgebaut, hat Platz auf dem Grundstück geschaffen und Milch für sie nach draußen gestellt. Er hat ihnen ihren Anteil zugesprochen und ohne Zweifel oder Zögern ausgezahlt.

Aber blauäugig ist er nicht gewesen, hat ein Hufeisen über seine Tür gehängt und sich immer wieder vorgesagt, dass die Kleidung auf links und ein Zweig Gundelrebe in der Hand ihn vor allen Versuchungen bewahren würde, die das Holde Volk für ihn bereithalten könnten.

Dann ist er zum Bach gegangen, um Wasser für die Pflanzen in der Behausung des Kleinen Volkes zu beschaffen, und er ist ausgerutscht, daran erinnert er sich. Für einen kleinen Moment hat er das Gleichgewicht verloren und ist beinahe ins eisigkalte Wasser gefallen. Als er sich wiederaufgerichtet hat, hat die Welt ein bisschen anders ausgesehen, hat sich ein wenig anders angefühlt – als sei sie nicht richtig eingerastet, als er sich gefangen hat.

Aber Bog dachte sich nichts dabei. Magie ist etwas, das anderen Menschen geschieht. Das Holde Volk hat Interesse an allen immer ein bisschen mehr als an Bog. Warum nur sollte Bog sich Sorgen machen über Dinge, die so fernab von der Realität liegen, dass sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben können?

Dann erklang Musik wie sanfte Regenschauer in der Weite und Bogs Beine trugen ihn leichtfüßig, doch zielgerichtet, zwischen die Stämme der Birken, Eschen und Kiefern. Er spürte nicht, wie sich sanfter Nebel auf seine Handrücken und Fingerkuppen legte, und er bemerkte nicht, wie seine Schuhe immer wieder im Schlamm zwischen den Moosflechten steckenblieben.

Den Hexenring hingegen bemerkte er aus so großer Entfernung, dass er sich sicher ist, dass nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zugegangen sein kann. Die Pilze sind zu weiß gewesen in ihrem grünen Nest aus Moos, die Luft direkt über dem Boden zu hell, zu schwirrend, zu viel von allem.

Und jetzt kniet er vor dem Ring, die Finger tief in der Erde vergraben, in der Hoffnung, den Halt nicht zu verlieren. Er folgt den kleinen Lichtern, die wie stecknadelkopfgroße Glühwürmchen in dem Kreis hin- und herschweben, mit den Augen und sein Blick schnellt auf die kleinen Füße, die plötzlich im Kreis vor ihm auftauchen.

„Du bist so lange gewandert“, sagt sie und streckt ihre klitzekleine Hand nach ihm aus. „Es wird Zeit, dass Du zur Ruhe kommst. Zeit, dass Du alle Anspannung verlierst.“

Und ohne darüber nachzudenken, streckt er seine Hand nach ihr aus und bemerkt, wie ihre Hand gerade so das vorderste Glied unterhalb der Kuppe seines Zeigefingers umfassen kann. Er kann den Druck ihrer Finger spüren und streckt ihr seine zweite Hand entgegen, die sie sofort mit ihrer freien Hand ergreift.

„Tanzen wir“, sagt sie, die Stimme schwebend in diesem liminalen Raum zwischen Frage, Feststellung und Forderung. Ein Dreieck der Ambiguität, die ihn in luftleerem Raum zurücklässt, statt ihm den Halt zu geben, zu wissen, ob ihre Worte einer Antwort bedürfen oder nicht.

Kräftige Flügelschläge üben Druck auf seine Hände aus und sie zieht ihn voller Sanftheit und Bestimmtheit in den Hexenkreis hinein.

Es fühlt sich nicht an wie ein warmer Schauer, der auf ihn niederrieselt, oder das Betreten einer vollkommen neuen Realität. Eigentlich spürt er den Schritt über die Pilze hinweg überhaupt nicht, den er noch immer mit den Knien im Moos macht, sodass seine Fußspitzen irgendwo zwischen Pilzstilen und unter weichen -lamellen landen.

„Du musst aufstehen, wenn Du mit mir tanzen willst“, sagt sie leise, es könnte als Einladung ausgelegt werden, aber nicht als Gefallen. Bog ist noch nicht verloren.

Seine Beine richten sich von ganz allein auf, die Knie ein müdes Knacken von sich gebend, als er sich zu voller Größe aufgerichtet hat. 

Plötzlich wirkt sie noch kleiner in seinen Händen, winzig wie eine Puppe, die sich mit lilafarbenen Flügeln in der Luft hält, unstet auf- und abschwebend, weil Schmetterlingsflügel nicht dafür gemacht sind, in der Luft zu stehen. Der Großteil ihres Gewichts lastet auf Bog und trotzdem kann er so wenig von ihr spüren, dass er sich beinahe einreden könnte, dass er sie sich nur einbildete. Wenn da nicht der Luftzug wäre, der immer auf sein Gesicht trifft, wenn sie mit den Flügeln schlägt.

„Wie ist Dein Name?“, fragt sie, die Stimme melodiös wie Windrauschen in den Baumwipfeln, wie ein Windspiel in der Ferne, wie wachsendes Gras direkt an seinem Ohr; seine Gedanken umschmeichelnd und sein Herz einlullend, sodass er im ersten Moment nichts Anderes möchte, als ihr zu antworten und ihr alles zu geben, was er in sich finden kann.

Aber dann lacht er und schüttelt den Kopf, keine Primel brächte ihn dazu, einer Holden Person seinen Namen zu geben. Sie können ihn locken, ihn vergessen lassen, wohin er geht, seine Schritte direkt in einen Hexenkreis führen. Aber sein Name gehört ihm, die Natur seines Seins unentdeckt und unkontrolliert.

Ihre Ferse berührt für einen Moment seinen Handrücken und sie fragt: „Weißt Du, wer ich bin?“

Er schüttelt den Kopf und betrachtet ihre kurzgeschnittenen, braunen Haare und das Feuer in ihren Augen. Nimmt wirklich in sich auf, dass sich unter ihrer dunklen Schminke weiche Züge und die Ansätze von Krähenfüßen verstecken. (Er hat nie gehört, dass das Holde Volk altern kann, hat stattdessen Geschichten von ihrer ewigen Jugend und makellosen Schönheit gelauscht, die seine Mutter ihm vor dem Zubettgehen mit leisen Worten erzählt hat. – Vielleicht sind sie nicht unsterblich, denkt er, vielleicht leben sie nur einfach viel zu lang.)

Sie sieht ihn herausfordernd an, das Kinn nach vorne gereckt und nach einem Zucken ihrer Nasenspitze, dann sagt sie: „Ich bin die Königin dieses Volkes.“

Ihr Name liegt wie ein harziger Tautropfen auf seiner Zunge, breitet sich in seinem Mund aus und möchte ausgesprochen werden von ihm. _Marianne. Marianne. Marianne._ Seine Mutter hat Geschichten von Königin Marianne, Herrscherin über das Kleine Volk dieses Waldes, erzählt und Bog weiß, dass er entweder unter dem besten Stern des Firmaments geboren wurde oder unter dem schlechtesten.

„Euer Majestät“, sagt er und neigt den Kopf in Ehrerbietung, weil er glaubt, dass es noch ungebührlicher wäre, ihre Hände loszulassen, um vor ihr auf die Knie zu sinken. (Und vielleicht hat er mit dem Knien vor dem Hexenkreis bereits seine Hochachtung ausgedrückt und Ihrer Hoheit das Mindestmaß an Huldigung entgegengebracht, das die Etikette verlangt.)

Das Lächeln, das sich auf ihren Lippen ausbreitet, ist schelmisch und sie zieht ihn noch weiter in den Kreis hinein. Sie sagt: „Du musst schrecklich hungrig sein. Du hast einen so langen Weg hinter Dir.“

„Ihr seid zu großzügig“, erwidert er leise. Und was er damit meint ist: _Ich kann Euer Angebot nicht annehmen. Ich muss wieder zurück in meine Welt, wenn dieser Tanz endet, oder zumindest bevor die Sonne aufgeht._ Doch er kann sie nicht direkt abweisen, weil es schrecklich unhöflich und unschicklich wäre, es zu tun.

Sie zieht ihn noch ein wenig weiter in den Kreis hinein und fragt, als hätte sie seine Erwiderung nicht als Ablehnung verstanden: „Hast Du meine Auen gesehen?“

Er schüttelt den Kopf, weil die Auen am anderen Ende des Waldes liegen, und die Wälder und Wiesen des Kleinen Volkes zu betreten, ist ein Glücksspiel, das Bog nur eingeht, wenn es zwingend notwendig ist. Und die Auen des Holden Volkes bergen nichts, was Bog angelockt hätte. 

Also zieht sie ihn noch weiter, lässt seine eine Hand los und flattert aus dem Kreis heraus zwischen die Stämme der Eschen, Eichen und Wacholder, um ihn durch den Wald hindurch zu ihren Auen zu führen, die über und über mit Wildblumen bedeckt sind, obwohl außerhalb des Waldes Schnee gelegen hat, bevor er am Bach den Halt verlor. Er muss in ihrer Welt sein, ihrer Realität. Und ohne Gundelrebe ist der einzige Weg, wie er wieder zurückfinden kann, die Hand der Königin des Kleinen Volkes, die sich immer wieder zu ihm umdreht und ihm ein aufforderndes Lächeln schenkt. 

Es hätte so viel länger dauern müssen, die Auen zu erreichen, so viel mehr Zeit vergehen müssen, bevor er mit seinen schweren Stiefeln den Blütenständen und Stauden ausweicht, um sie nicht niederzutreten und die Natur- und Elementargeister zu kränken.

Sie führt ihn zu zwei Bäumchen am Rande der Aue, die auf den ersten Blick aussehen wie eine der Waldkiefern, an denen sie gemeinsam vorübergegangen sind, nur sehr viel kleiner, sodass die Wipfel der ineinander verschlungenen Stämme auf der Höhe von Bogs Schulter enden. Die Borke des einen erinnert Bog an Birke, die des anderen ist überzogen mit feinsten Netzen aus Seide, als hätten Eichenprozessionsspinner ununterbrochen daran gearbeitet.

„Unser Herzstück“, sagt sie, als sie neben den Stämmen landet. Neben ihr sehen die Bäume beinahe normalgroß aus. Was jedoch überhaupt nicht normalgroß wirkt, ist das Vertrauen, das sie in ihn zu setzen scheint. (Ist es das Vertrauen, dass er ihr bis zum Ende der Nacht seinen Namen verraten und sein Schicksal damit in ihre Hände übergeben wird? Oder können die Holden Personen eine Verbindung zu Menschen eingehen, die über bloße Neugierde und überhebliches Amüsement hinausgeht?)

„Inspirierend, nicht wahr?“ 

Beide ihre Handflächen liegen nun auf der weißen Borke auf, nachdem sie seine Hand endgültig losgelassen hat, und sie hat sich so weit von ihm abgewendet, dass sie gerade noch aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen könnte, wenn er irgendetwas versuchen würde. (Etwas, wie sie zu ergreifen oder sie anzugreifen oder so schnell so weit wegzulaufen, wie seine langen Beine ihn tragen können. – Doch sie ist nicht im Unrecht, ihm zu vertrauen, oder nicht? Sie ist eine Königin und er hat keine andere Wahl, als sich ihrem Willen zu beugen.)

„Ich habe Deine Kunst gesehen“, sagt sie dann plötzlich. „Die Bilder, die Du malst.“ Ihre Flügel zucken hinter ihr und schimmern im Mondlicht, als wären sie von tausenden Tautropfen benetzt. „Die Skulpturen vor dem Haus.“

Sie dreht sich vollständig zu ihm um und fixiert ihn mit ihren kleinen, feurigen Augen. Sie schließt: „Du hast mein Haus gebaut.“

„Euer Haus“, wiederholt er schwach. Seine Beine drohen, unter ihm nachzugeben, und er verlagert sein Gewicht auf ein Bein, um dem anderen ein wenig Erholung zu verschaffen. „Die Behausung, die ich im Garten aufgestellt habe. Ihr wohnt darin?“

„Es ist eine beinahe angemessene Wohnung“, sagt sie, statt auf seine Frage einzugehen. 

„Was könnte Euer Majestät das Haus angemessener machen?“, fragt Bog als, bevor er hinzufügt: „Nicht, dass es in meiner Macht stehen würde, irgendetwas zu tun, das angemessen für eine Königin wäre.“

Das verschmitzte Lächeln tritt wieder auf ihre Lippen und sie lässt sich von ein paar Flügelschlägen bis auf seine Augenhöhe hochtragen. Mit ausgestreckten Armen macht sie eine allumfassende Bewegung über ihre Auen bis hin zu ihrem Wald. Sie meint: „Die Inspiration, die Du aus meinem Königreich ziehst.“

Und das ist, an dem der schwierige Punkt ihrer Verhandlung beginnt: Denn Bog kann der Königin nicht einfach seine Dienste _anbieten_ , weil er nicht zu ihrem Hof gehört und als Mensch noch nicht einmal um eine Audienz bitten dürfte, ohne einen entsprechenden Gegenwert zu zahlen. Doch die Königin kann ihn, der er Mensch ist, nicht um einen Gefallen bitten, ohne in seiner Schuld zu stehen oder im Austausch einen entsprechenden Gegenwert anzubieten. Und wer ist Bog, einen Wunsch zu hegen, der nicht mit seinem Häuschen am Waldesrand zu tun hat? (Früher, als er noch jünger und unüberlegter gewesen ist, hätte er ihr vielleicht ein Gemälde im Austausch gegen eine ihrer Primeln geben. Aber Bog ist erwachsen geworden, Bog hat gelernt. _Es gibt keine Primeln im Dunklen Wald_ , hört er seine Mutter im Ohr. _Nur unfassbar viel Leid._ ) 

Er nimmt sich einen Moment, Königin Marianne noch einmal zu betrachten. Die stolze Linie ihrer Schultern und das hocherhobene Haupt, die entspannte Haltung ihrer Arme, die nicht davon spricht, dass sie davon ausgeht, dass er versuchen könnte, nach ihr zu greifen, und der selbstzufriedene Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie ihm ihr Reich präsentiert, in dem er Stunden um Stunden verbringen könnte, um Inspiration für Gemälde und Skulpturen zu finden, die er nicht einmal an den Mann bringen müsste, weil er selbst so viel Zufriedenheit aus ihnen schöpfen könnte, dass er nichts Anderes mehr bräuchte als Königin Mariannes wachsame Augen und die absolute Erfüllung, Kunst zu schaffen.

Langsam, als müsste er das Gewicht und die Beschaffenheit der Worte erst noch auf seiner Zunge erfühlen, sagt er: „Euer Königreich bietet mannigfaltige Inspiration und mehr Schönheit, als ich jemals einfangen könnte.“

Sie schweigt für einen Moment, als müsste sie seine unverbindlichen Worte in eine Sprache übersetzen, die sie besser verstehen kann. Währenddessen flattert ihr Blick über sein Gesicht, als müsste sie ihn kategorisieren und einschätzen, bevor sie weiterspricht.

Dann sagt sie zu ihm: „Der Weg steht Dir offen.“

Es klingt wie eine Aussage, eine pure Feststellung von Umständen, die außerhalb ihres Machtbereichs liegen. Aber er weiß besser, als davon auszugehen, dass es nicht allein das Schaffen der Königin ist, wenn er unbehelligt den Wald des Kleinen Volkes betreten und wieder verlassen kann. Er weiß, dass sie der Grund ist, dass er aus dem Hexenring treten und eine Gundelrebe finden wird, um sicher heimzukehren. 

„Ihr seid zu großzügig“, sagt er wieder. Aber diesmal meint er: _Danke für dieses Geschenk. Danke für diese Möglichkeit der Möglichkeiten. Ich kann Euch niemals zurückzahlen, was Ihr mir gebt._ Denn würde er es aussprechen, stünde er für ewig in ihrer Schuld. Eine Schuld, die er nicht mit seinem Leben begleichen könnte.

Was er hingegen tun kann, was er hingegen tun _wird_ , ist, ihr Domizil in seinem Garten mit Kunst anzureichern, die ihr angemessen erscheint. 

Was soll schon passieren, wenn er der Königin gefällig ist, denkt er betört, solange er seinen Namen und sein Herz bei sich behält, wo sie sicher sind, kann ihm nichts geschehen. Was soll schon sein, was soll schon sein?

**Author's Note:**

> ich hab literally den zweiten teil des prompts beim schreiben vergessen, wow. but well, take it. ich hoffe, dies hat gefallen (v.a. chrisii, der das natürlich wieder gewidmet ist. muss ich das noch dazu sagen? alles ist immer für chrisii <3)


End file.
